


Dobre serce

by gizmolog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Gen, Medical, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Vivisection
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Policja nazwała cię Chirurgiem. Osoby, którym za odpowiednią opłatą dostarczasz poszukiwane organy, mówią o tobie Dawca. Ty czasami określasz się mianem współczesnego Robin Hooda: zabierasz tym, którzy mają, oddajesz tym, którzy potrzebują. Nerki, wątrobę, serce. Dobre serce, które zastąpi złe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało na potrzeby akcji _Tęczowy Tydzień Tekstów Własnych_ na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.

Siedzisz na krześle pod ścianą w ostrym świetle chirurgicznej lampy i machasz nogą w takt muzyki, która dobiega z któregoś kąta. Nucisz pod nosem, rozglądając się ze znudzeniem. Wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, wszystko przygotowane własnoręcznie przez ciebie i już raz sprawdzone, więc teraz nie czujesz potrzeby, żeby znowu przejrzeć instrumenty, naczynia, urządzenia, płótna i całą tą resztę. Jedyne, co ci pozostało, to czekać, aż obudzi się mężczyzna na stole operacyjnym. Sytuacja nie jest ci obca, więcej – jest doskonale znajoma, masz z nią do czynienia na co dzień w pracy i dużo rzadziej po godzinach (zbyt częste sesje tego rodzaju z pewnością wzbudziłyby niepotrzebne nikomu podejrzenia, a może nawet spowodowałyby panikę, której wolisz uniknąć). Różnica polega na tym, że muzyka w szpitalnej sali operacyjnej rozbrzmiewa niemal ogłuszająco, podczas gdy tu sączy się na tak cicho, że rozmowa nie musi być toczona krzykiem. Nie lubisz krzyków, wolisz spokój, ciszę, refleksję. Drugie, co odróżnia to pomieszczenie od jego profesjonalnego odpowiednika, to fakt, że zawsze jesteś tu sam na sam ze swoimi... pacjentami. Czy, jak wolisz ich nazywać, dawcami. Owszem, to określenie wciąż jest bardzo eufemistyczne, ale przynajmniej bliższe prawdzie. Może nawet zbyt bliskie.

Mężczyzna nieznacznie porusza głową; cicha muzyka i stłumiony szum maszyny podającej powietrze pozwalają ci usłyszeć szmer, jaki jego włosy wydają ocierając się o pokrytą ceratą poduszkę. Wstajesz, kiedy otwiera oczy, ale nie zbliżasz się, tylko pozwalasz mu rozejrzeć się dokoła i wysnuć własne wnioski, zanim bezlitośnie zburzysz jego złudzenia i nadzieje. Mężczyzna mruga powoli, jakby z namysłem, i w następnej chwili w jego oczach pojawia się błysk zrozumienia. To dla ciebie znak, że czas wziąć się do dzieła. Podchodzisz do stołu operacyjnego i stajesz przy prawej ręce mężczyzny, w jego polu widzenia.

\- Dobry wieczór – mówisz, pochylając się lekko, żeby spojrzeć obecnemu _dawcy_ w oczy.

Mężczyzna odruchowo próbuje odpowiedzieć, ale z jego zablokowanego gardła wydobywa się tylko charczenie.

\- Proszę się nie odzywać, bo będzie bolało – uprzedzasz z profesjonalną troską w głosie, choć mężczyzna już chyba sam zdążył się o tym przekonać. - Został pan zaintubowany, co oznacza, że w pańskiej krtani umieszczona jest rurka umożliwiająca panu oddychanie. Obawiam się, że bez niej udusiłby się pan bardzo szybko, a przecież żadne z nas nie pragnie pana rychłej śmierci, prawda?

Znowu rozlega się stłumione szuranie, kiedy mężczyzna kręci głową, tym razem przecząco. Nie chce umrzeć. Nic nowego, mało kto w twoim otoczeniu chce. Ale brak chęci jeszcze nikogo przed śmiercią nie uratował – ty wiesz o tym jak mało kto, wszak masz z tym do czynienia aż nazbyt często.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę leży bez ruchu patrząc w sufit, którego zapewne nie widzi przez jaskrawe światło lampy stojącej u wezgłowia, a potem marszczy brwi i spogląda na ciebie, jakby o coś pytał. Możesz się tylko domyślać, o co mu chodzi. Twój instynkt jednak rzadko cię zawodzi, tak przynajmniej uważasz, więc mówisz to samo, co zawsze w takiej sytuacji – zawsze, kiedy jakiś _dawca_ patrzy na ciebie pytająco, leżąc na twoim prywatnym stole operacyjnym:

\- Tak, wiem, nie możesz poruszać niczym z wyjątkiem głowy. Właśnie dlatego konieczna była intubacja i podawanie powietrza z zewnątrz; płuca nie pracowałyby bez ruchów przepony, a tej nie możesz kontrolować ze względu na swój stan. - Uśmiechasz się do mężczyzny, ale choć twój uśmiech sprawia wrażenie szczerego, jest kompletnie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek uczuć. Nie ma w nim ani współczucia, ani troski, ani nawet satysfakcji czy złośliwości. Pusty, autentyczny uśmiech. Niewiele osób potrafi pochwalić się taką umiejętnością. Na szczęście. - Jesteś sparaliżowany od szyi w dół – wyjaśniasz beznamiętnie. - Uszkodzenie rdzenia kręgowego. Trwałe i nieodwracalne.

W oczach mężczyzny momentalnie pojawia się strach. _Dawca_ zaciska powieki i marszczy czoło, a jego wargi obejmują rurkę ściśle i tylko możesz sobie wyobrażać, że zęby za nimi zgryzłyby twardy plastik, gdyby tylko mogły. Kilka sekund nieudanych prób później mężczyzna na powrót otwiera oczy, żeby spojrzeć na ciebie z przerażeniem zmieszanym z czystą paniką. Prawdopodobnie przekonał się, że nie kłamiesz, choć nie poznał jeszcze całej powagi swojej sytuacji. Znowu próbuje się odezwać – może o coś zapytać, może jęknąć z żalu, może krzyknąć z rozpaczy – i przez następną chwilę krztusi się, kiedy jego gardło spazmatycznie zaciska się wokół obcego ciała umieszczonego w krtani.

Bez współczucia, bo przecież już raz został ostrzeżony, czekasz, aż ucichnie i pozwoli ci dojść do głosu.

Wreszcie uspokaja się, choć gdyby mógł oddychać samodzielnie, zapewne ciężko by teraz dyszał. Maszyna jednak wydziela powietrze w określonych interwałach i nie ma na nią wpływu stan psychiczny ani emocjonalny podłączonej do niej osoby. Kiedy mężczyzna ponownie patrzy na ciebie, jego czoło jest mokre od potu, a oczy wyrażają kompletny brak zrozumienia i pytania, pytania, pytania bez końca.

Przekrzywiasz głowę jak ciekawski ptak i przyglądasz się _dawcy_ w milczeniu. Nie zastanawiasz się, co powiedzieć – prawie za każdym razem mówisz to samo, wielokrotnie powtarzane słowa wryły ci się już w umysł w takim stopniu, że możesz je wymawiać całkowicie bezmyślnie – tylko po prostu patrzysz. Może czekasz, aż mężczyzna cię rozpozna (chyba nie tym razem, mimo wszystko za krótko się znacie, jedna kolacja w obecnych czasach praktycznie nic nie znaczy), może masz nadzieję, że zrezygnuje z pytań, może masz ochotę coś tym razem zmienić, zrobić coś inaczej, powiedzieć jednak coś nowego... Trudno zdecydować. Twój umysł jest teraz pusty, kompletnie pozbawiony myśli i emocji, cichy jak spokojny ocean albo sam środek palonej słońcem pustyni. To prawie jak cud, niesamowita rzecz, ludzki umysł nie powinien być zdolny do osiągnięcia takiego stanu. A jednak.

W końcu kilkakrotnie mrugasz oczami i twój wzrok odzyskuje ostrość, a umysł – myśli i emocje. Nie ma w nich niczego szczególnego, przynajmniej dla ciebie; zawsze to samo czujesz i myślisz przy takich okazjach.

\- Naprawdę lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeśli postarasz się więcej nie odzywać – przypominasz uprzejmie. - Wtedy nic nie będzie cię bolało. To praktycznie jedyna zaleta z przerwania rdzenia kręgowego na odcinku szyjnym: poniżej nie odczuwa się żadnego bólu. Widzisz? - Podnosisz jego rękę tak, żeby mógł ją wyraźnie widzieć, a potem ujmujesz w palce skórę dłoni i ciągniesz, po czym jeszcze dodatkowo ją skręcasz. Skóra napina się i odbarwia, a kiedy wreszcie ją puszczasz, miejsce po uszczypnięciu jest mocno zaczerwienione. Gdyby mężczyzna cokolwiek czuł, z pewnością by go to bolało. Korzyść osiągnięta dzięki uszkodzeniu rdzenia kręgowego wydaje się jasna i oczywista.

Ale chyba tylko tobie, bo mężczyzna...

Wiesz, to naprawdę irytujące. Znasz przecież jego imię, znasz też nazwisko, a nawet grupę krwi, budowę DNA (choć to akurat nie na pamięć) i zgodność tkankową z innymi ludźmi, a mimo to nazywasz go albo 'mężczyzną', albo _dawcą_. Podobnie zresztą jak wszystkie poprzednie osoby, które znalazły się na tym stole, poza oczywiście kobietami, które nazywasz jednak 'kobietami', nie 'mężczyznami'. Co nie zmienia faktu, że – choć za każdym razem doskonale je znasz, bo nie trafia go ciebie nikt z przypadku, wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale wiesz, z kim masz do czynienia, zawsze – nigdy nie używasz ich imion ani nazwisk. W każdym razie nie od chwili, kiedy podajesz im środek nasenny, żeby bezboleśnie i bez protestów przeciąć im rdzenie kręgowe, do momentu ich śmierci. W tym czasie są dla ciebie 'mężczyznami' i 'kobietami' albo _dawcami_. Niczym więcej. Niczym mniej Wiesz, jak to o tobie świadczy? I, co zdecydowanie ważniejsze, masz pojęcie, jak bardzo jest to denerwujące?

Na oślep sięgasz ręką w bok, do tacy z narzędziami, i bierzesz w dłoń skalpel leżący z brzegu. Doskonale wiesz, co gdzie leży, bo wszystko zostało ułożone przez ciebie dokładnie w takiej kolejności, w jakiej instrumenty będą ci potrzebne. To konieczne, żeby operacja przebiegła możliwie bez zakłóceń. Nie masz nikogo do pomocy, nikt nie podaje ci potrzebnych przedmiotów ani nie ociera potu z czoła (to akurat jest zbędne, bo nigdy nie pocisz się przy pracy). Nikt _nie może_ tego robić, jeśli twoje drugie źródło zarobkowania i główna przyjemność, jaką czerpiesz z życia, ma zostać tajemnicą choćby jeszcze trochę. Musisz sobie radzić samodzielnie. I radzisz sobie. Jak zawsze.

Znowu patrzysz na mężczyznę leżącego na stole. Nie widzi, co trzymasz w ręce, bo nie podnosisz jej, żeby pokazać mu ostrze. Nie należysz do tych, których bawi budzenie strachu, ale z drugiej strony lubisz, kiedy twoi _dawcy_ wiedzą, co się z nimi dzieje. Właśnie z tego i żadnego innego powodu powiesz teraz – i będziesz mówić do końca jego życia – te wszystkie rzeczy, które mężczyzna usłyszy z twoich ust.

\- Grałeś kiedyś w _Operację_? - pytasz nie spuszczając wzroku z jego twarzy. Nie możesz, jeśli chcesz poznać odpowiedź, bo przecież mężczyzna wypowie jej na głos. Widzisz jednak konsternację w jego oczach, więc domyślasz się, że nie ma pojęcia, o jakiej _Operacji_ mówisz. - Szkoda – stwierdzasz. - To dość ciekawa gra, w odpowiednim stopniu edukacyjna, choć naturalnie bardzo uproszczona. Polega na tym, żeby z ciała plastikowego pacjenta usunąć wszystkie organy na tyle zręcznie, żeby nie wzbudzić alarmu dotykając coś poza danym narządem.

Mina mężczyzny zaczyna wyrażać coś na kształt pełnej zrozumienia grozy, więc szybko prostujesz:

\- To tylko gra! Zapewniam, że nie zamierzam usunąć _wszystkich_ twoich narządów wewnętrznych!

Mężczyzna nie wydaje się być podniesiony na duchu. Może dlatego, że bardzo dobrze zrozumiał lekki nacisk położony na słowie _wszystkich_ i nie ma wątpliwości, że przynajmniej _niektóre_ usuniesz. Może jego zrozumienie sięgnęło dalej i uświadomiło mu, że nie przeżyje tej _operacji_ , w którą właśnie razem zaczynacie się _bawić_. Może nawet woli śmierć od spędzenia reszty życia w bezruchu, w łóżku, bez możliwości zrobienia czegokolwiek poza mruganiem powiekami. Może dlatego w jego oczach pojawia się rezygnacja i coś na kształt ulgi, kiedy rozwiewasz wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie jeszcze mógłby mieć, słowami:

\- Szkoda, że nigdy nie będziesz miał możliwości, żeby poznać tą grę.

W twoim głosie nie ma nawet cienia żalu, bo tak naprawdę nie obchodzi cię, czy ten mężczyzna zagra jeszcze w cokolwiek. Czas poznawania go jako człowieka minął, kiedy twój nowy _dawca_ zjadł z tobą kolację zaprawioną środkiem nasennym. Teraz jest to dla ciebie tylko kolejny 'mężczyzna', kolejny _dawca_ , jeszcze jedno ciało, które dostarczy ci potrzebnych narządów i tkanek.

Powtarzasz w myślach jak litanię: trzustka, nerka, serce, trzustka, nerka, serce. Nerki lepsze byłyby obie, ale niestety została tylko jedna, bo drugą mężczyzna oddał synowi kilka miesięcy temu. Za dwie można dostać więcej, to oczywiste, ale cóż. Dzięki przeszczepowi mężczyzna trafił do programu dawców narządów, gdzie łatwo było go odnaleźć, kiedy zaszła taka potrzeba, więc właściwie nie możesz narzekać, że ma tylko jedną nerkę. Gdyby wciąż miał obie, prawdopodobnie nigdy byście się nie spotkali.

Masz klientów na nerki, serce, szpik kostny i trzustkę o dokładnie takich parametrach. Szpik został pobrany, kiedy mężczyzna leżał nieprzytomny – powinien być wdzięczny, że nie miał o tym pojęcia, że nie był w stanie tego czuć. Szpik to w zasadzie rzecz uboczna, drobnostka w porównaniu do organów, których strata równa się śmierci. Ale masz na niego tym razem zapotrzebowanie, dostaniesz za niego jakąś tam sumkę i nie obchodzi cię, czy biorca nie może się zgłosić jako osoba potrzebująca, bo jest na przykład poszukiwanym zbiegiem, czy po prostu nie zgłosił się odpowiedni dawca. Dla ciebie nie ma to znaczenia. Dostajesz zlecenie, szukasz w programie odpowiedniej osoby, pobierasz, co trzeba, część tego, co zostanie, wykorzystujesz dla własnych celów, a reszty bez śladów się pozbywasz. Na tyle skutecznie, że jeszcze nikt niczego nie podejrzewa. Chyba. Nigdy nie można mieć pewności.

Za serce oczywiście dostaniesz najwięcej. Tym bardziej, że to dobre serce, mocne, stosunkowo młode, pochodzące od białego mężczyzny bez nałogów. Takie serce, jeśli przeszczep się przyjmie, wytrzyma wiele lat. Im lepsze serce, tym wyższa cena za nie. To jest wyjątkowo dobre. Tak dobre, że przez chwilę masz wątpliwości, czy na pewno je sprzedasz. Możesz je przecież spożytkować znacznie lepiej niż osoba skłonna zapłacić fortunę za czyjeś serce, za czyjąś śmierć, żeby samemu przeżyć. Takie wyjątkowe serce...

Otrząsasz się i mocniej ujmujesz skalpel. Ostatni raz przed wykonaniem pierwszego nacięcia zerkasz w twarz mężczyzny – zamknął oczy, jakby nie chciał widzieć, co się z nim dzieje; niepotrzebnie, niczego by nie zobaczył, bo ma bardzo ograniczony zakres ruchów głowy, a sufit nie jest pokryty lustrami, choć nadal czasem się zastanawiasz, czy tego nie zrobić, żeby _dawcy_ mieli lepszy widok – po czym zabierasz się do pracy. Pewnym, choć wolnym ruchem, rozcinasz skórę mężczyzny zaczynając trochę powyżej mostka, a kończąc u nasady prącia. _Dawca_ jest oczywiście goły, nie ma potrzeby, żeby cokolwiek przykrywać. Nie zdąży się przeziębić, krew może swobodnie spływać, bo wszystko wokół jest do tego przystosowane, a samo ciało, jak wszystkie, które dotychczas przewinęły się przez twój stół operacyjny, nie ma niczego, czego wcześniej nie widziałyby twoje oczy. Wygodniej jest dla ciebie, kiedy _dawcy_ są nadzy. Im to już nie zaszkodzi, tobie tym bardziej.

Skóra rozstępuje się przed tobą niczym Morze Czerwone przed Mojżeszem, a cienkie strużki krwi zaczynają płynąć po niej z uszkodzonych naczyń jak biorące początek w zbiorniku wodnym strumyki. Przez chwilę patrzysz na to z niesmakiem, a potem wzdychasz. Siła przyzwyczajenia, usprawiedliwiasz się w duchu. Zbyt często używasz skalpela w szpitalu, zbyt rzadko na własnej sali operacyjnej, więc odruchowo tniesz tak, jak cię nauczono. Poprawiasz chwyt na rękojeści nożyka i używasz go ponownie. Pewnie prowadzisz ostrze, naciskając na tyle mocno, żeby przeciąć tkankę podskórną, ale jednocześnie nie uszkodzić niczego poniżej: naruszenie dużych arterii spowodowałoby zapewne przedwczesny zgon mężczyzny, a rozciętych narządów nie można byłoby sprzedać. Oczywiście mało prawdopodobne jest, żeby tak krótkim narzędziem przypadkowo sięgnąć głęboko położonych organów wewnętrznych, ale po co ryzykować.

Tym razem powoli i pewnie, jak zawsze, rozcinasz skórę najpierw prostopadle do kręgosłupa na wysokości obojczyków, od mostka do prawego barku. Odrywasz ostrze od skóry, żeby zmienić jego położenie na równoległe do kręgosłupa, po czym tniesz wzdłuż prawego boku, od ramienia do biodra. Znowu podnosisz lekko nóż, żeby przyłożyć go kawałek dalej, tam, gdzie na nasadzie prącia kończy się wcześniejsze nacięcie, i poprowadzić ostrze po raz drugi prostopadle do kręgosłupa, tym razem od linii środka do prawego biodra. Linie cięcia krzyżują się pod kątem prostym, jak wcześniej przy prawym ramieniu mężczyzny – muszą się co najmniej stykać, żeby skóra w tym miejscu nie trzymała się reszty, ale równie dobrze mogą się krzyżować, bo wtedy możesz mieć pewność, że przy odrywaniu nic nie stanie ci na przeszkodzie. W końcu i tak dla nikogo nie ma znaczenia, jak daleko tniesz; dla nikogo poza tobą, a tobie zależy tylko na tym, żeby nie było to zbyt blisko, bo wtedy trzeba będzie poprawiać, ciąć jeszcze raz. Dla profesjonalisty twojego pokroju jest to fuszerka niemal nie do pomyślenia.

Kiedy kończysz z prawą stroną, przechodzisz na lewą. Niespiesznym krokiem idziesz wzdłuż nóg, okrążasz stopy i ponownie idziesz wzdłuż nóg, tym razem w kierunku głowy _dawcy_. Docierasz do celu i spoglądasz w dół, na twarz mężczyzny. Jego rysy wygięte są w dziwnym grymasie, a spod zaciśniętych powiek płyną łzy, choć to niemożliwe, żeby mężczyzna cokolwiek czuł. Dziwisz się, mimo że nie po raz pierwszy spotykasz się z taką reakcją. Jak zwykle jednak nie masz żadnego sposobu, żeby dowiedzieć się od _dawcy_ , dlaczego właściwie płacze, więc wzruszasz ramionami, pochylasz się ze skalpelem nad klatką piersiową mężczyzny i powtarzasz cięcia jak w lustrzanym odbiciu. Od środka do lewego barku. Od ramienia w dół, do biodra. Od nasady prącia do lewego biodra. Gotowe. Prawie.

Spoglądasz na swoje dzieło. Tułów mężczyzny przypomina teraz otwartą książkę z symetrycznie rozłożonymi stronami albo prostokąt przecięty sieczną dokładnie w środku krótszych boków. Wolisz porównanie do książki – jest bardziej poetyckie i w większym stopniu sprawia wrażenie metafory, choć doskonale wiesz, że żeby dobrać się do samego sedna tej konkretnej lektury, musisz najpierw wyrwać wszystkie kartki.

Kiedy ta myśl przebiega ci przez głowę, nie czekasz dłużej, tylko od razu działasz. Świadomość tego, co kryje się pod skórą, budzi w tobie pewien specyficzny głód, może nawet niepokój, a na pewno niecierpliwość. Dlatego kilka następnych twoich cięć jest niedokładnych, chaotycznych, krzywych. W innych okolicznościach najpewniej nie wzbudziłyby one twojej aprobaty, teraz jednak jest ci całkowicie obojętne, jak wielki brak profesjonalizmu pokazują. Teraz nie myślisz jak chirurg, właściwie w ogóle teraz nie myślisz, tylko czujesz, a targające tobą emocje każą ci jak najszybciej zrobić to, czego najbardziej pragniesz. Bezwiednie upuszczasz skalpel na podłogę (bez obaw, ten nie będzie ci już potrzebny, masz przygotowane inne, odpowiedniejsze do czekających cię zadań), lewą ręką przytrzymujesz się ramy stołu operacyjnego, wbijasz palce prawej dłoni w ranę nad mostkiem, potem zginasz je i ciągniesz z całej siły.

Odrywana od mięśni i kości skóra wydaje specyficzny dźwięk. Nie jest to odgłos, który większość ludzi ma szansę usłyszeć w swoim życiu, więc kiedy w końcu niecierpliwe obdzieranie kolejnego _dawcy_ ze skóry przywraca ci jako taką równowagę umysłową w stopniu wystarczającym, żeby spojrzeć mężczyźnie w twarz, nie dziwi cię to, co widzisz.

Tym razem oczy _dawcy_ są szeroko otwarte, wręczy wybałuszone, a jego mina wyraża pełen zgrozy brak zrozumienia tego, co się dzieje, co mu robisz. Mężczyzna gorączkowo wodzi wzrokiem dokoła, poruszając przy tym głową tak bardzo, jak pozwala na to jego stan. Oczywiście i tak niczego w ten sposób nie zobaczy, bo wszystko toczy się poza jego polem widzenia. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiasz się, czy nie pokazać mu tego kawałka skóry, który wciąż jeszcze trzymasz w ręce, i nie wyjaśnić, czym jest odgłos, który mężczyzna słyszy, ostatecznie jednak rezygnujesz. Nawet w twoich oczach oderwana od ciała skóra wygląda mało apetycznie, więc domyślasz się, że kogoś innego taki widok mógłby zemdlić. A za wcześnie jest jeszcze, żeby twój _dawca_ stracił przytomność. Zbyt wiele wciąż jest przed wami.

Resztę skóry zdzierasz już z całkowitym spokojem. Kiedy kończysz tą część pracy, posadzka wokół stołu operacyjnego usiana jest większymi i mniejszymi strzępami zakrwawionej tkanki. Ignorujesz to, bo masz przed sobą upragniony widok, który syci cię i jednocześnie budzi jeszcze większy apetyt. Jest niczym manna na pustyni, pokarm przeznaczony tylko dla ciebie, dla twoich oczu, dla twoich ust, dla twojego ciała, idealne pożywienie karmiące twój wzrok – i na razie tylko wzrok, ale tylko do czasu, wiesz o tym przecież – różnymi odcieniami czerwieni, od jasnej i jaskrawej, po ciemną, praktycznie brązową, prawie czarną. Doskonałość w stanie czystym.

Organizm ludzki jest jak doskonale nastrojona maszyna. To powszechne porównanie, a ty przekonujesz się o jego prawdziwości za każdym razem, kiedy masz okazję zajrzeć pod osłonę tkanki skórnej, podskórnej i tłuszczowej, za każdym razem, kiedy ciało otwiera się przed tobą na oścież i możesz podziwiać jego tajemnice, skryte przed tak wieloma innymi parami oczu. Patrzysz teraz na serce, wciąż jeszcze zamknięte w ochronnej klatce żeber, bijące szybko, jakby niecierpliwie, niczym ptak trzepoczący skrzydłami w pragnieniu ucieczki. Uwolnisz je, o tak, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie możesz tego zrobić od razu, bo wycięcie serca oznacza śmierć całego organizmu (nie masz tu pompy, dzięki której możesz poprowadzić krążenie pozaustrojowe, nigdy nie była ci potrzebna i teraz też nie jest – wystarczy odrobina cierpliwości), a na to jest jeszcze za wcześnie. _Jeszcze trochę_ , obiecujesz w myślach sercu mężczyzny. _Jeszcze trochę i będziesz wolne. Tylko na chwilę wprawdzie, bo niedługo zostaniesz umieszczone w klatce piersiowej biorcy, ale przyrzekam, że cię uwolnię._

Z trudem odrywasz wzrok od serca, które tak bardzo pragniesz zachować, ale które musisz oddać, jeśli chcesz dostać tą swoją sowitą zapłatę. Właściwie masz gdzieś pieniądze, nie potrzebujesz tak dużych sum, wystarczająco dużo zarabiasz w zawodzie. Ale nie chcesz stracić reputacji, nie możesz zrazić do siebie klientów, bo jeśli przestaną na tobie polegać, jeśli przestaną cię potrzebować, możesz marnie skończyć. Nie, nie chodzi o śmierć – jak niewiele innych osób na świecie wiesz, że ona koniec końców czeka każdego. Co nie znaczy, że śpieszy ci się na tamten świat. Na wszystko przyjdzie czas. Póki co, wolisz pozostać tutaj. W swoim domu, w swoim życiu, w swoim fachu.

Policja nazwała cię Chirurgiem. Osoby, którym za odpowiednią opłatą dostarczasz poszukiwane organy, mówią o tobie Dawca (wyczuwasz ironię?). Ty czasami określasz się mianem współczesnego Robin Hooda: zabierasz tym, którzy mają, oddajesz tym, którzy potrzebują. A że przy okazji umierają ludzie? Cóż, Robin Hood też nie stronił od zabijania, po coś przecież miał ten swój łuk, prawda? Och, dobrze wiesz, że _nie jesteś_ Robin Hoodem, współczesnym czy nie – ale lubisz sobie czasem wyobrażać swój proces: stoisz prosto, patrzysz dumnie przed siebie i rzucasz swoją teorią w twarz prokuratorowi, sędziemu i przysięgłym. Jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że zamkną cię wtedy w szpitalu psychiatrycznym... Nie masz nic przeciwko temu, możliwe nawet, że będziesz się tam czuć jak w domu. W końcu szpital to zawsze szpital, taki czy inny.

Z trudem odrywasz wzrok od serca i kierujesz go w dół, ku jamie brzusznej. Tam najbardziej rzucają się w oczy jelita; nic dziwnego, rozwinięte są kilkakrotnie dłuższe od wzrostu jakiegokolwiek człowieka, co zawsze robi na tobie wrażenie, nawet jeśli do niczego zwykle ci się nie przydają. Co innego żołądek, trzustka, śledziona i schowane głęboko pod nimi nerki. Oraz wątroba: najcudowniejszy spośród ludzkich organów, bijący na głowę nawet serce i mózg, twój ulubiony... pod każdym możliwym względem. Jedyny narząd człowieka, który jest w stanie całkowicie się zregenerować, więc do przeszczepu tak naprawdę nie potrzeba całej wątroby, a jedynie jej części, wystarczająco dużej, ale wyłącznie części. A tym razem nie musisz oddawać ani kawałeczka; cała ta wątroba – zdrowa, lśniąca ciemną, ciemną czerwienią i w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie otłuszczona – jest twoja. Tylko twoja.

Bez opamiętania sięgasz ręką w głąb jamy brzusznej i przytrzymujesz wątrobę, podczas gdy drugą, w której trzymasz teraz kolejny skalpel, odcinasz spory kawałek. W porównaniu z całą wątrobą, która sama w sobie jest dość duża, nie robi on wielkiego wrażenia, i ze spokojem zmieści ci się w ustach, ale jednocześnie jest dostatecznie duży, żeby poczuć ten wspaniały smak. Masz wystarczające doświadczenie, żeby wiedzieć, ile uciąć, robisz to przecież praktycznie przy każdej okazji. Z uśmiechem, który śmiało można określić jako rozmarzony, kładziesz sobie kęs wątroby na wyciągniętym języku, po czym od razu cofasz go między za linię zębów i z przyjemnością wgryzasz się w ociekającą krwią tkankę. Krew spływa ci do gardła wciąż jeszcze gorącą strużką, więc mruczysz z zadowolenia i mrużysz oczy, żując dokładnie, z zapamiętaniem i wprawą. Rozkosz, którą w tej chwili odczuwasz, jest niemal seksualna – to wciąż jeszcze nie orgazm, bo _dawca_ nadal żyje, ale jesteś na dobrej drodze.

Wreszcie przełykasz cudowny kęs i opuszczasz uniesioną w zapamiętaniu głowę, żeby spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Wzrok, z jakim na ciebie patrzy, jest tak przerażony, jak nigdy dotąd – może dlatego, że wokół warg masz rozmazaną jego krew, a może dlatego, że trzymasz w ustach palce, z których zlizujesz krzepnącą ciesz. Po chwili jednak strach na jego twarzy jakby słabnie, a oczy powoli zasnuwa coś na kształt mgiełki, która łagodzi panikę w spojrzeniu. Od razu przychodzi ci do głowy, że mężczyzna umiera. Ale to nadal za wcześnie!

Następna myśl każe ci skierować uwagę z powrotem na wątrobę _dawcy_. Momentalnie orientujesz się, że odcięcie kawałka tego właśnie narządu było poważnym błędem. Oczywiście nie jest to dla ciebie żadna nowina, ale przez te wszystkie sprzeczne emocje, które kłębiły się w tobie jeszcze przed chwilą, wyleciało ci to z głowy. Patrzysz, jak krew szybko – zbyt szybko – wypełnia jamę brzuszną, i w duchu przeklinasz własne łakomstwo. Trzeba było zaczekać, zamiast od razu wgryzać się akurat w wątrobę, która oprócz wspaniałego smaku i cudownej zdolności do regeneracji ma też tą właściwość, że jako organ bardzo mocno ukrwiony, uszkodzona może prowadzić do ciężkich, nawet śmiertelnych, krwotoków. Jak ten tutaj.

Nie ma czasu na dalsze zastanawianie się i plucie sobie w brodę. Trzeba działać, teraz, zaraz, póki _dawca_ jeszcze żyje, a wraz z nim wszystkie jego organy wewnętrzne. Nie myślisz o tym, żeby tamować krwotok; mężczyzna musi i tak umrzeć, a dla ciebie lepiej będzie, jeśli skupisz się na pracy, zamiast rozpraszać pragnieniami, jakie budzi w tobie jego ciało. Pośpiech w tym przypadku jest akurat dobrym doradcą, bo masz doświadczenie, wiesz, co robisz, i jeśli całkowicie skupisz się na swoim zadaniu, jesteś w stanie usunąć potrzebne narządy przed śmiercią _dawcy_. Poza sercem, oczywiście, bo jego usunięcie jest tożsame ze śmiercią, przynajmniej na tej konkretnej sali operacyjnej.

Twoje ręce podejmują pracę jakby same z siebie, bez udziału głowy. Dłonie chwytają za instrumenty, przytrzymują żyły i tętnice, tną tylko tam, gdzie trzeba. Palce nie ślizgają się we krwi, śluzie i innych płynach ustrojowych, jakby doskonale wiedziały, gdzie i jak dotknąć, co ścisnąć, czego nie ruszać. To rutyna, ale i perfekcja, doskonały pokaz twoich znakomitych umiejętności. Obserwowanie, jak pracujesz z całkowitym skupieniem na zadaniu, jakie masz przed sobą, daje niezapomniane wrażenia. To pokaz prawdziwego mistrzostwa.

W końcu nadchodzi wielka chwila. Nerka i trzustka znajdują się już w osobnych pojemnikach, gotowe do transportu, część pozostałych, niepotrzebnych organów leży w wanience i czeka na spalenie, resztę wątroby i mózg zostawiasz sobie na później – usunięte krótko po śmierci niewiele tracą na smaku. Szczególnie jeśli dobrze się je przyprawi... a ty masz wiele sprawdzonych przepisów.

Nie zbierasz trofeów. Uważasz, że to czysta głupota, prosta droga na salę sądową i do celi śmierci. Wszystko, czego nie wykorzystasz, nie sprzedasz albo nie przekażesz w darze, trafi do szpitalnej spalarni, gdzie zmieni się w popiół zmieszany z innymi popiołami. A twoje ofiary i tak zostaną z tobą na zawsze, żyć będą w tobie – ich tkanki staną się częścią twoich, ich DNA popłynie w twojej krwi. To najlepsza pamiątka, jaką można po kimś mieć, najlepszy pomnik, jaki można komuś wystawić. Żywy, poruszający się, oddychający pomnik, nie jakaś drętwa kamienna statua.

Ze zwykłym dla siebie namaszczeniem sięgasz po kostotom. To prawda, najbardziej ze wszystkich organów wewnętrznych człowieka uwielbiasz wątrobę, ale nie da się ukryć, że jama brzuszna jest miejscem dość... zwyczajnym. Klatka piersiowa to co innego – żebra chroniące serce i płuca z obu stron sprawiają wrażenie świątyni albo wręcz tabernakulum, powstrzymując intruza przed sięgnięciem do samego sedna życia. Owszem, serce wciąż może bić, kiedy człowiek już nie żyje, bo o jego życiu świadczy praca mózgu, nie serca, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że ta pompa mięśniowa złożona z dwóch komór i dwóch przedsionków, zwodniczo prosta w swej budowie, dla wielu ludzi jest czymś bardzo szczególnym. Dla ciebie również.

Nożyce przecinają żebra z cichym chrupaniem, jedno po drugim. Nie masz już czasu, żeby spojrzeć _dawcy_ w twarz i sprawdzić jego reakcję na ten kolejny nietypowy odgłos. To zresztą nie ma większego sensu, bo mężczyzna umiera i pewnie zdążył już stracić przytomność. Ty zaś musisz się śpieszyć, żeby zdążyć przed jego śmiercią, więc nie pozwalasz się rozproszyć. Kilka sprawnych ruchów i trzymasz w dłoni oddzielone od ciała serce, które przez chwilę jeszcze bije, jakby nieświadome faktu, ze nie dociera już do niego krew, którą powinno pompować. Przed tobą na stole operacyjnym spokojnie, bez słowa protestu umiera _dawca_ , będący obecnie dla ciebie już tylko ciałem, którego niewielką część zjesz, a reszty musisz się pozbyć. Starannie pakujesz serce do pojemnika, a potem beznamiętnie wycinasz wątrobę (nie odpuszczasz sobie przy tym przyjemności zjedzenia jeszcze jednego kawałka, choć teraz nie jest to już tak podniecające, jak za życia mężczyzny) i fragmenty mięśni ramion, pośladków i ud – będą z nich na pewno udane obiady. Na końcu dopierasz się do mózgu: odpiłowujesz część czaszki, a potem w całości wyciągasz organ mający świadczyć o ludzkim człowieczeństwie. Cóż, kiedy patrzy się na niektórych ludzi, można nabrać poważnych wątpliwości, nie uważasz?

Reszta pracy – rozczłonkowanie ciała do końca i spakowanie go w zgrabne paczuszki – idzie ci jak po maśle; znać w tym rękę fachowca. Potem rozbierasz się, upychasz w podobnej wielkości pakunkach ubrania noszone podczas _operacji_ oraz wszelkie płótna, które znajdują się na sali, dokładnie sprzątasz całe pomieszczenie, a na koniec idziesz pod prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie krew i zmęczenie.

Po długiej sesji pod strugami gorącej wody, ubierasz się, żeby odwieźć wszystko tam, gdzie powinno się znaleźć: organy i szpik do czekających na nie klientów, pozostałości ciała, ubrania i inne tkaniny do szpitala (jakim cudem nikt cię jeszcze nie złapał na podrzucaniu ich do spalarni jest chyba jedną z tajemnic wszechświata), a później twoje zapasy do lodówki w mieszkaniu. Tam też przesypiasz resztę nocy, żeby rano wstać w doskonały humorze, zjeść pyszne śniadanie i iść do pracy na pierwszą zmianę.

Przy kontuarze pielęgniarek czeka na ciebie niespodzianka. Jest młoda, bardzo ładna, szczupła, zgrabna i sprawia wrażenie całkowicie zdrowej. Kiedy informujesz ją, że to ty jesteś lekarzem, na którego najwyraźniej czeka, rzuca się na ciebie ze łzami w oczach. Dowiadujesz się od niej, że na twoim oddziale leży jej siostra bliźniaczka z zagrażającą życiu wadą serca. Dziewczyna, Lidia – jeszcze nie macie za sobą wspólnej kolacji i dziewczyna jeszcze nie została twoim kolejnym _dawcą_ , choć masz prawie całkowitą pewność, że nim będzie – twierdzi, że zrobi wszystko, żeby uratować siostrze życie. Osobiście uważasz, że Lidia nie wie, co w rzeczywistości obiecuje, ale i tak zapewniasz ją, że ty też się postarasz. Wygląda na to, że dziewczyna ma naprawdę dobre serce... a ty lubisz, kiedy twoi pacjenci odzyskują zdrowie. A że przy okazji zaspokoisz swoje apetyty? Czy to aż takie złe, skoro ratujesz życie innym? Skoro masz takie dobre serce?...


End file.
